Gynophobia
by Arcobaleno-lover
Summary: Gynophobia is an abnormal fear of women. When Jellal is found with this phobia, he is kept away from all the girls. However, his best friends, Gray and Natsu believes he has to face his fear. Head on!- but can Jellal face the scariest woman on Earth? (Chapter 4 is up :D)
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! **

**So here I am with a new story and for those people who read my other story, To the Beautiful You please wait a little more because chapter one is really long and I have to advance read my books because of school. An interesting thing happened on our school, I became the classroom's English translator and you know they started asking me what the English of this and that but sometimes the word becomes too deep and I'm still aiming for the top. Wish me luck :D**

**P.S: I was actually writing this on my notebook and the idea won't leave me alone anyways *SPOILERS* I do not want Gray to die, seriously...while I was reading the manga I was like "NOOOOO Gray don't die" and a whole lots of words were said like that and I became Gloomy until now, well today I'm a bit...a bit okay plus I still refuse to accept that Gray died because maybe it was just...okay enough blabbering and on with the story.**

**Summary: Gynophobia is an abnormal fear of women. When Jellal is found with this phobia, he is kep away from all the girls. However, his best friends, Gray and Natsu believes he has to face his fear- but can Jellal face the scariest woman on Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1- Introduction**

"Gynophobia" A tall man with messy brown hair and rectangular black rimmed glasses wearing a long lab coat murmured softly. He looked as stiff as a person could get and was writing swiftly in a white notebook, which was probably a notebook used for medical purposes. This man was also Jellal Fernandes' doctor.

"W-what?" A weak and shuttering voice said, the voice seems to be begging and hoping that she heard the wrong word. The voice's owner was a beautiful woman wearing a pink strapless dress; it was three inches below her knees. The woman was wearing a diamond pendant and on her lap was a small 8 year-old boy. They both had soft, blue hair and deep green eyes. Only the small boy's eyes was surrounded by red from the hours he had been crying.

"Gynophobia" The doctor repeated for the boy's mom to hear.

"A-and w..what d-does Gy-no Gyno..ph-" She shuttered, eyes full of concern, as she looked at her one and only son, Jellal Fernandes, the only heir of the Fernandes Company.

"Gynophobia, the scientific term to describe the abnormal fear of women" The doctor exclaimed as a matter-of-factly, he was expecting for the woman o break and cry in any minute now because he has become a doctor of many patients that has phobia's that is hard to accept as that one.

"Oh" That is all Mrs. Fernandes can say at the moment, as she looked as his son again. How can he obtain the normal life he deserves with this phobia? The people on the room were utterly quiet, not bothering to talk. After a few minutes, Mrs. Fernandes thought something was wrong and she decided to speak.

"Wait! I'm a woman, how come he's not afraid of me"

"Of course, he's not afraid of you, you're his mother!" The doctor screamed at the woman like she was a seven year-old. It was the first time to see the man snap like that easily. All could do was sit uncomfortably and twitch uneasily.

The man signed quietly but it was enough for the parents to hear it. The doctor walked slowly towards a counter, which was scattered with papers and files. Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes thought it was their son's medical record. However, they were wrong. Suddenly, he pulled out a medium-sized picture portraying a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. The parents looked at the picture with confusion; they did not understand why he has to let them see the picture. But their only son, Jellal suddenly jumped out of her mother's lap and threw the chair next to them towards the picture with great accuracy which had hit the doctor's face since the picture is not the picture is not a protective shield. Jellal then began to sniffle as tears started to gather in his eyes.

Mrs. and Mrs. Fernandes, on the other hand, was really surprised because they expected their son to cry but not throw the chair next to them with great accuracy. Mrs. Fernandes quickly approached her son and then started to calm him down.

"Ssshhhh, it's okay now Jellal" Jellal's mother tried her best to calm him down but that only made his wails louder.

"SHUT UP!" The doctor screamed irritatedly. It was so unlike for a doctor to say shut up for his patients, especially when your patient's parents are one of the most powerful and most influential people on Earth. However, let's just say a he's a quite unique doctor.

Jellal stopped crying and quieted down, not wanting to anger his doctor more, but he was still sniffling...a bit.

"God, that kid's loud for such small lungs and strong too" The doctor said quietly in a complaining voice while putting his hand on his forehead. This was his weak attempt for an apology.

"Apology Accepted" Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes said in a monotone voice, they quickly recognized the statement for what it was.

"Hn" The doctor placed the picture back to the counter. He then walked slowly towards a chair to sit on it.

A long awkward silence invaded the room, nothing was heard from the people inside the room except for Jellal's sniffling.

"So?"

"Hm?"

"Is there any way to cure this phobia?"

The doctor shook his head slowly"Most like not. You see, most people recover from their fears by forcing themselves to deal with it. For example, people afraid of heights recover from their fear by taking flying lessons. I tried bringing to some women before, tried out my theory, and he started throwing everything close to him, he then started crying and immediately ran out of the room. I'm not sure if there is anything I or anyone else can do. Let's just leave the matters to him...for now"

Mrs. Fernandes looked horrified by the doctor's answer, she really can't accept it "But there must be something!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fernandes there's nothing we can do"

"Is there anything we can do, to help him get through this phobia?"

"Keep him away from women as much as possible"

"Ok, thank you, Mr. Alteo" Mrs. Fernandes said and rose up from her seat, lifting her son up.

"Anytime" Doctor Alteo leaned slightly back against the thin air, watching his main patient exit the room, sniffling quietly that only his mother could hear him.

The two exited into the hallway which they walked down so that they entered a sitting room or waiting room, crowded with chairs. Only two were actually occupied. One seat was actually occupied by a tall man with green hair, also wearing a lab coat referred to as "Doctor Ceasar". Doctor Ceasar's face had a concerned expression and he was also Jellal's doctor when he was five.

"How's his condition?"

"Worse"

"But let's just hope he finds someone who can cure his phobia"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how was it bad or good? Please tell me as soon as you can and don't for get to follow, favourite and REVIEW :D And for the Filipino's "Happy Independence day! :D Kamusta na kayo lahat?" hehe I'm still kind off depressed because of the manga**

**P.S: Please be nice to me and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or misspells.**

**Always Remember that Reviews helps me remember to update as soon as I can :D**

**I hope you had a nice day and thank you for reading :D**

**Arcobaleno-lover**


	2. A Change for the Better?

**Hello Everyone! :D**

**So I'm back and I'm soooo sorry for the late update anyways our exams are over and I'm happy because I got high scores :D Yey and I decide to celebrate early by posting the second chapter and the first chapter on my other story, To the Beautiful You :D Isn't that great? :D**

**I can't believe this story reached 9 reviews and on the top of that, my favourite writers liked it :D :D It really means a lot to me :D and just Thank you Everyone :D**

**P.S: I'm sorry for any grammatical errors since English is not my native language and again...I'm soooo sorry for the late update.**

**Summary: Gynophobia is an abnormal fear of women. When Jellal is found with this phobia, he is kep away from all the girls. However, his best friends, Gray and Natsu believes he has to face his fear- but can Jellal face the scariest woman on Earth.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Mario.**

**Reviews :D**

**ScarletXxXKhrymi- ****I'm glad you loved it :D Here is the update you've been waiting for and Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Thetitania- ****You really think its interesting? Thank you :D anyways Here is the update you've been waiting for and Thank you for the reviewing :D**

**Jerza Fernandes- ****This will be an Highschool AU...I think and I'm really glad you liked it :D :D and thank you for reviewing :D**

**AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth- ****I'm glad you thought it was incredible :D :D and here is the new update you have been waiting for :D and Thank you for reviewing :D**

**grip on gravity-**** I actually thought that someone already made a story like this and I'm glad you like the story and Thank you for reviewing :D**

**JeRza 3-**** I'm glad you love this story :D and Thank you :D now I can't stop smiling because you said it was beautiful :D anyways Thank you for reviewing.**

**Noelle 89-**** Oh...I'm glad I made you laugh, I was actually thinking about adding Humor into this story and here is the update you've been waiting for and Thank you for reviewing :D**

**reira chan-**** O.O I'm not gonna end it anyways here is the update you've been waiting for and Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Heroine of Anime: ****Yeah, thank you for reminding me :D and sure :D I'll try to read you stories later after I post this new chapter :D**

**And thank you for ****FOREVERASHIPPER, Acemoneybags****, ****GoldenFairyHeart****, ****GunnerPuppy****, ****Heroine of Anime****, ****Kurospirit07**,** Mezuri****, ****ScarletXxXKhrymi****, ****thetitania****,****and ****xMagicMayhem ****for following**

**And thank you again for ****Acemoneybags****, ****Heroine of Anime****, ****Kurospirit07****, ****xMagicMayhem****, , ****ScarletXxXKhrymi, ****and xRin-san for faving this story :D**

**Anyways enough blabbering and on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2- A Change for the Better?**

**Fernandes' Mansion**

**9:57 A.M**

After the unexpected and frustrating check-up with his wife and son, Mr. Fernandes soon found himself researching for a way to cure his son's phobia but it seems that all of the things, he clicked has only one answer and that is to _face_ it. Head on!

"There must be another way than facing it!" Mr. Fernandes suddenly screamed in frustration, which is really rare for him since he is known as a calm and responsible man but really, who would be calm when your only son has a phobia, especially _that _kind of phobia.

Mr. Fernandes quickly closed his laptop, not able to take any of those _answers_ anymore and grabbed a book to calm some of his senses. After a few minutes, he calmed down and decided to forget the exasperating event for a little while. He became really engrossed with the book and doesn't seem to care about what's happening around him...that is until 2 specific people decided to enter the room.

Mr. Fernandes looked up at the sound of the opening door when his wife and son entered the room: his small green eyes widened nervously.

Mrs. Fernandes gracefully walked towards her husband while holding her son's right hand. Jellal, on the other hand was following his mother nervously and quietly, he stopped crying a while ago and he is now slowly recovering from the shock that happened on the hospital.

"Jellal wanted to tell you something, Honey" Mrs. Fernandes abruptly said while sitting next to her husband, she was smiling happily as if nothing happened.

"Well then, would you please tell me what is it, Jellal?" Mr. Fernandes asked his son curiously, quite eager to know what it is that his son wants to tell him. But he's guessing that it has something to do with what happened a while ago.

"I'm sorry, papa"

"It's not your fault, Jellal"

"But-" Before Jellal could say something , his father abruptly interrupted him and began saying _those _ words that made Jellal smile.

"No more buts! Like I said, it not your fault and it will never be your fault. Now let's just forget about what happened earlier and let's go to the amusement park" Mr. Fernandes said in a tone that kind of sounds like a fatherly boss that orders his son to go to the amusement park with her mother. And like any other kid would do, Jellal swiftly ran towards the door to go to his room and prepare himself.

After a few seconds, Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes chuckled at their son's reaction. But Mrs. Fernandes' smiling face was suddenly replaced by a hopeless face.

"What's wrong dear?"

"The doctor said there's nothing we can do"

Mr. Fernandes signed in frustration as he heard those words that escaped on his wife's mouth, it was true and he knew that. Both of them couldn't do anything to cure it, but at least they will try to help him get through that phobia. However the question still remains, How long can both of them help Jellal?

"I know. But we can always send him to an all boys school" Mr. Fernandes said to his wife seriously, as he got up his seat to get the papers, he printed a while ago.

"Yeah" Mrs. Fernandes nodded while reading the files her husband has given her. The paper contained different information about each school in Fiore, and of course, it's an all boy's school.

"What do you think about this school" Mr. Fernandes interrupted his wife who was looking and reading the paper he had given her a while ago.

"You want to enrol Jellal to Era"

"If you agree"

"Only the finest for the heir of the Fernandes Company" Mrs. Fernandes said sarcastically at her husband. Era is a famous all-boys school where one of the greatest athletes, actor, actresses, businessmen's, businesswomen's and a whole lot came from.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jellal went on fairly well after that _fateful _day at the doctor's office. All the women servants were warned to stay away from the young master's bedroom. In fact, Both of Jellal's parents gave all the maids and butlers communicating devices and assigned all of the butlers to warn the maids through the communicating device if the young master is passing that way. Also several new male servants were hired to serve him, and he was quickly enrolled into the Era Academy where he quickly became the Top 1 student on the entire campus and it is also where he soon met his 2 best friends, Natsu Dragneel, the athletic but reckless student of Era Academy and Gray Fullbuster, the hot-headed and the athletic student of Era Academy.

Yes, everything seemed alright for Jellal. He wasn't bought to parties so he wouldn't have to dance/ meet the girls/ women and he had everything he could desire. Jellal hadn't seen a woman besides his mother since the picture Doctor Alteo had showed him for his experiment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**10 years later**

**Fernandes Mansion**

Behind the beautifully decorated, oak door with a 2 gold letters saying "JF" was a handsome 18 year-old man who was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants. If you saw him for the first time, one would think he is just a normal student playing games. But in real life, he is the heir of the famous Fernandes Company which is known as one of the most influential and rich company on the whole wide world.

"Come on, Come on, you can do it" Jellal said, while quickly stabbing the buttons with his fingers, determined to win this game. He was very occupied and focused on playing this game and finishing it, once and for all. But his focus was suddenly interrupted by a hard knock on his oak door.

"Come in"

"Young Master Fullbuster has come to see you sir"

"Oh sure, thanks" Jellal muttered in a mono-tone voice, still not bothering to look at his most trusted butler and one of his best friend, Gray Fullbuster.

The black-coloured haired man chuckled softly, shaking his head softly as he watched the blue-haired teenager quickly stab those buttons quite his fingers. He came here with Natsu, which is very rare for him since they always fight, just to tell Jellal that he found his third and _hopefully_, the last girlfriend he will find and probably end his best friend's puny, insignificant, and stupid phobia with the help of _some _people.

"You _could _greet me" Gray said, emphasizing the word "could" while trying to know what is Jellal playing and it turns out he was playing Mario, an old but classic game.

"I could"

"But that's not how you roll when you're playing games"

"Nnnnope" Jellal said, saying the "N" longer than the other words and that has to mean something.

"You're lucky I like this game" Gray suddenly changed the subject, he was waiting for the right moment to introduce his girlfriend who was now waiting at the Fernandes' living room.

"I know" Jellal said, throwing another game controller at Gray, which caught Gray _completely _off-guard but he caught it, professionally.

After a few minutes, Jellal rested the controller onto the floor, "I. Hate. Those. Fucking. Turtles!" he fumed.

"Language"

"I don't want _you _telling me that"

"Fine"

Jellal groaned again, laying down on his bed, changing positions from time to time trying to find the most comfortable position. "I mean, _honestly_! How come Mario can break bricks by _punching _them with his bare hands, touching a turtle wouldn't _kill_ him!"

"The Nintendo people just hate you, Jellal" Gray teased a little, it was really fun to do that since when they're inside the school, Jellal gets really serious and Natsu get's very annoying to him, making him wanna throw something at him, if only that was allowed at schools...if only.

"They must" Jellal nodded while putting an arm over his face, saying the Nintendo people must have _really _hated him.

"Or you're just bad at playing it"

"No, they _clearly _hate me"

Jellal and Gray chuckled loudly, enough to hear their chuckles outside the room. Jellal then began walking towards the small bookshelf on the right side of his room, near the big window.

"By the way, Gray?"

"What is it?"

"What's your reason for popping in? And where's Natsu?"

"Do I need to reason to visit my best friend and Natsu's eating at you're living room, _again_" Gray reasoned, emphasizing the word "again" since it was true, Natsu had been eating a lot of times in his living room.

"No." conceded Jellal, "But you do need one to rope me into something I will surely regret doing before I even do it."

That, by all means, was true. Only months after meeting Gray and Natsu. Natsu had attempted to get or rather force Jellal to come out and have _adventures _with him and then later, Gray decided to help Natsu too. Most of those said adventures had consisted with him having to open up to girls, but poor Jellal ended up either running away, or fainting on the spot. Or is it the other way around?. Needless to say, after those years, none of those _adventures _had been successful. So it wasn't strange that Jellal was being suspicious of Gray, suddenly popping in his room, with a considerable good mood.

"Well, I guess you're right. But it's only 'cause I want you to meet someone."

"Meet Someone?"Jellal asked, his green tea eyes widening, "If this is about your sister again, it's not that I don't want to and I'm sure she's a sweet girl and won't bite off my head like you say but-"

"No" Gray suddenly interrupted, seriousness on his voice, "Not my sister"

"Then who?"

"Well, see, I met this... Well, this girl an-"

"No!" Now it was Jellal's turn to interrupt. "You know I can't stand girls, Gray!"

"I know, I know, I know!" Gray said quickly, trying his best to calm his best friend a little bit, only a little bit can be enough because an angry Jellal meant DOOM!, "You think I _couldn't_ know? But she's not too bad, so I thought you might-"

"No!" Jellal said again, quite louder than the other one, "I don't wanna Gray!" Jellal was pouting now, putting like a little boy while he clutched on the pillow next to him.

"You know one day, you're gonna have to meet girls. They won't go extinct any time soon."

"I've lived up to now, not meeting them!" Jellal cried indignantly.

"Yeah, under your parents watch!" Gray reminded him, it was true, Jellal had been able to avoid girls under his parents watch. For Jellal, it was okay since it's for his own good. But for Gray and Natsu, it looks like they're locking Jellal in their house, all by themselves. Don't get him wrong! Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes are nice, kind and caring. But they have to stop treating Jellal like an 8 year-old kid.

"But what happens when you grow older, and you take over your dad's business?"

"Then you take it!" Jellal hissed quietly.

Gray chortled, "I have enough trouble with the Fullbuster Corporation, Jellal"

"Then let your sister or Natsu take it"

"One, Natsu is the heir of the Dragneel Corporation. Two, it's called Fernandes Company for a reason!"

"That reason is of no importance."

"You! ...Are quite stubborn, my friend."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jellal mumbled, his voice smothered by the pillow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gray-sama!" A voice of a girl rang quite clearly through the rooms, even though they were on the second story of the mansion. The voice came from a beautiful blue-haired girl who was wearing a simple but elegant blue light dress paired up with a hat. After hearing the voice, both boys from Jellal's room quickly ran towards the balcony just to see the said girl. Gray then smiled a little bit but Jellal, on the other hand, quickly ran to his room again, just to hide under his king sized bed

"Oh pull yourself together." Gray signed at Jellal, just by seeing his reaction; he knew this is going to be hard.

"W- Who is, is th- that girl?"

"That" Gray said, striding back in, "Was Juvia Lockser. The girl I wanted to introduce you to. She's, well, my girlfriend"

"Y- Your g- g- g-" Jellal again whimpered under his bed, he was now holding a vase that was placed on the table beside his bed a while ago.

A tinge of pink appeared on Gray's cheek as he mumbled something quite similar to what Jellal is suppose to say, "Girlfriend, Jellal"

"B- But why is she _here_?"

"I invited her. I figure I would persuade you, but you prove more stubborn then I thought."

"Lovely"

"Oh god, relax, would you? She won't eat you." After saying that, Gray turned back to the girl on the large backyard, "Tell the guards that Jellal Fernandes said you could come to his room!"

After hearing that, the blue-haired girl then ran towards the right side of the backyard where Natsu, who was eating something unknown and a girl with blond hair, was sitting at. The blue-haired girl who claimed to be Juvia Lockser then started telling them something, which made them get up and go inside the house.

"How could you say that? I never said that!" Jellal yelled from under the bed. He was beginning to think a way out of this room before the _monsters _get in.

"This is for your own good, Jellal"

"That's what you always tell me"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few seconds, the expensive, oak door flew open revealing two girls and two boys. One of the boys has pink hair while the other one seems to be a middle-aged man wearing a black tuxedo, "Mr. Fernandes, I have bought your guest"

"Thank you" The girl with blond hair said politely at the butler, smiling blissfully while Natsu, on the other hand, just patted the butlers back and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oi, Jellal this is Lucy" Natsu unexpectedly introduced his girlfriend while pointing at the said girl, not even bothering to look at Jellal who was now under the bed, with his eyes closed and ready to throw the vase at any moment now.

After a few seconds of realizing, Natsu started to look for Jellal while Gray face-palmed at his most hated best friend EVER. Natsu should have noticed it already when he came in his room.

"Oi, Ice-prick where the hell is Jellal?"

"Use your eyes, Flame-brain"

"What did you call me-"

"AHEM!" Lucy then interrupted the two's fight, not bothering the two's protests. Lucy then looked at Juvia and gave her the _look_ which means distracting the two from fighting, _again._

"Gray-sama really does have friends in high places, right? Gray-sama" Juvia said while using her dreamy look, she was now clinging onto Gray who unconsciously stripped.

"You could say that" Gray said, "Anyways, I would like you to meet- Jellal! Get out here!"

Jellal then threw the vase he was holding which barely hits Lucy in the face, "Only when they leave!"

Juvia and Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, they never actually thought that Jellal Fernandes, heir of the Fernandes Company was this shy, or at least that's what they thought, "Did I/Juvia do something wrong?"

Gray shook his head, "No, it's just." He signed "Give me a minute"

Gray did an about face and walked to the bed, bent down, and began pulling Jellal by the legs with an enormous amount of strength, Jellal, on the other hand was clinging into the bed poles like his life depended on it while yelling, "No! No!"

"Jellal! Get! Over! This!"

It wasn't too long before Gray's superior strength caught up with Jellal, and the black haired teenager was able to pull Jellal from under the bed. The blue-haired teenager had his arms above his head as if he was trying to defend himself, whispering softly.

"Maybe Juvia and I did something wrong!" Lucy suddenly said, looking at Jellal with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry, Jellal was it? I'm sorry we didn't do anything!"

"N- N- No, i- it's n- not that..." Jellal whimpered, his eyes closed

"Huh?"

"Sh" Gray said as he put his finger on his mouth, "This is real progress!"

It was true. Jellal had never gotten this far since he hadn't talked to any girl before. Jellal managed to lower his arms and relax a little bit and tried to look at Lucy, but failed, "I- I h- have g- gyno- gynophobia."

"So you're afraid of girls, Is that even possible?"

Gray signed, "Apparently it is. He's been this way as long as I've known him."

"Well, we'll just have to cure it!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Cure it"

Jellal managed to open his eyes, but his hands is still covering it and all he can see are the walls of his room, "I'm so-sorry w..wh-what?"

"Oh please, no one can be afraid of girls. It's just not natural. There has to be a way for him to be cured." Lucy crossed her arms and looked down as she thought. "I think... I think I just might have an idea!"

"_Oh Dear"_

He's gone along with many people's ideas. They never really went well for him. This one might just be the worst yet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So was it a cliff-hanger or not anyways I'm sorry if Jellal or Gray or Natsu or Lucy or Juvia is OOC because I'm still getting used to writing Fairy Tail fan fictions, I still consider myself as a beginner when it comes to Fairy Tail fan fiction and I'm so sorry for any grammatical error or any misspells you can find anyways what do you think about the first chapter?**

** the wait :D**

**b. Very Good**

**c. Excellent**

**d. Bad**

**e. Worse**

**f. The Heck happened?**

**P.S: I'm sooo sorry for not updating that fast, please don't kill me anyways I know there's a part where I called a guy" her" somewhere, I just couldn't find it, so I'm so sorry.**

**So any Opinions, questions or maybe Suggestions?**

**Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review in this story to let me know what you think :D**

**Reviews are highly appreciated and gives me inspiration to write and update faster :D**

**And**

**I hope you have a nice Day, thank you for reading :D**

**-Arcobaleno-lover**


	3. Arguments and Lies

**Hello Everyone :D**

**In this chapter, Erza is not gonna appear, really. But she will appear on the next chapter so don't worry. So yeah, I was a little troubled with making this chapter since I have to make sure everything would be PERFECT, nah not really. But let's just all say, I wanted this chapter to be understandable, at least :D**

**Anyways, is it just me or is it Freaking cold here in the Philippines ?!( Starting from Monday to Friday XD) Anyways we are going to have a Fiesta (Yess, excited na ako XD) in our hometown and I'm soo happy right now because this story reached 15 reviews. **

Summary: Gynophobia is an abnormal fear of women. When Jellal is found with this phobia, he is kep away from all the girls. However, his best friends, Gray and Natsu believes he has to face his fear- but can Jellal face the scariest woman on Earth.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Reviews :D**

**Heroine of Anime:** **You really think so? Thank you :D anyways in this chapter and I really hope I won't disssapoint you XD**

**Thetitania:**** Thank you and I'm sorry for the long update.**

**Startails:**** Thank you and thank you for letting me know what you think :D**

**The worst creature: ****Thank you and don't worry Erza will be appearing on the next chapter**

**AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth: ****Your review made me happy and Thank you for reviewing and letting me know what you think :D**

**ScarletXxXKhrymi: ****Your review made my day, really :D and Thank you soooo much since you thought Chapter 2 was perfect, amazing, etc. Because I actually thought no one would understand it :D**

**Hibisha: ****Thank you so much :D and sorry for updating this late.**

**Juliani Scarlet: ****Really? Thank you :D and I'm sorry for updating this late.**

**Resha Tsubaki: ****Thank, I really appreciate it :D**

**Acemoneybags: ****Yeah, Thank you and I actually thought someone already made this kind of story already XD**

**JeRza 3:****Thank you and Erza is going to appear in the next chapter :D**

**7TeamSeven7: ****Thank you and sorry for updating this late.**

**GoldenFairyHeart: ****Hi! :D and you really think so? Well thank you and here is the update you have been waiting for :D**

**P.S: I also cannot wait for you to update your story, Phoenix Feather :D**

**And thank you ****the worst creature****, ****Sabaku no Sandra****, ****Mangalover4321****, ****Juliania Scarlet****, ****Divine In5anity****, ****7TeamSeven7**** for faving this story :D**

**And thank you again ****the worst creature****, ****mgaa****, ****Tigerz101****, ****Sandyx5****, ****Resha Tsubaki****, ****Mezuri****, ****Mangalover4321****, ****Juliani Scarlet****, ****Dragonfang-18****, ****Divine In5anity****, and ****7TeamSeven7**** for following this story :D**

**BY THE WAY VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR THOSE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVED, REVIEWED AND FOR THOSE SILENT READERS OUT THERE XD**

**Anyways, On with the story :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3- Arguments and Lies**

**Fernandes Mansion**

**Jellal's POV**

"No there is no way my son would attend/go to your _inharmonious_ school" My dad, Mr. Fernandes screamed at my best friend, Gray Fullbuster.

"Inharmonious? How could you say that when you haven't even been there" Gray hissed angrily at my father. He was pretty much pissed right now, especially with my father saying _those _words.

"I know. But according to my colleagues that _inharmonious _school of yours has one of the densest students throughout Fiore" My father answered Gray's question with confidence while Natsu who was watching the argument between the two just stood there. Dumbfounded.

I signed out of frustration, which caught the two's attention for a short amount of time. You must be wondering how this happened. You know, Natsu and me watching my father and Gray argue about something. This was supposed to be another talk between me and my father when my two best friends just burst in, telling me that they have come to save me. But how can they save me when I haven't even said a _single _word.

After a few seconds, the two then began arguing again. But there's nothing I can do...yet. So to pass the time, I am gonna tell you what happened earlier.

_Flashback_

_"Oh please, no one can be afraid of girls. It's just not natural. There has to be a way for him to be cured." Lucy crossed her arms and looked down as she thought. "I think... I think I just might have an idea!"_

_"Care to tell us your idea" Gray said to Lucy, not even bothered by Juvia who is now clinging to him like a little puppy who just found its master._

_Yeah, Luce tell us" Natsu suddenly said to his girlfriend, Lucy. For once, he was actually __**very **__excited about hearing the plan that Lucy came up with._

_"Well, maybe we can persuade Mr. Fernandes or Mrs. Fernandes to let their son transfer to Fairy High since it is a school that allows boys and __**girls **__to attend" Lucy said to everyone which earned her a nod from Natsu, Gray and Juvia. Jellal on the other hand, was shaking his head desperately saying no, even though he was actually about to say yes since he actually thought Fairy High was an all-boys school. But hearing the word __**girls**__, he completely changed his mind._

_Gray signed in frustration when he saw Jellal disagreeing with the plan. Sure he was expecting that kind of answer, but can't he just understand that they were only doing this for his own good? Gray then began fantasizing about the plan that Lucy came up with and it was PERFECT. Well, __**almost**__ perfect._

_"But there's a tiny bit of a problem"_

_"What is it, Gray-sama?"_

_"Persuading Mr. Fernandes is an impossible task"_

_"For once, I agree with stripper" Natsu said to everyone in the room while nodding in approval. The last they did that...Natsu then began to tremble because of fear, even remembering it made him shake like a little child._

_"Yeah, the last time we did that __**something **__happened "Gray said to Natsu. It was actually one of the reasons why they never did anything like __**that **__again._

_"Like What?" Lucy asked Natsu, curiously. She was really interested in the topic, especially if it includes his boyfriend who pranks her every time he has the chance. Plus, this is good blackmail material._

_"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Both Gray and Natsu shouted at Lucy which disappointed her...a bit._

_"Okay? Anyways if we wanna let this plan work out, we have to persuade him" Lucy then quickly changed their subject a while ago to more important matters._

"_Well, if it's the only way. I do know some people who can do that"_

"_Then come one, tell us"_

"_It's either Mrs. Fernandes or..."_

"_Or?"_

"_Jellal"_

_And that is how Jellal ended up being asked or rather forced by his best friends and their newfound girlfriends to go and persuade his very own father to let him transfer to Fairy High. But knowing Jellal, it would take him a billion hours to tell that since he actually disagreed with the plan._

"Look, with all due respect, I know that you care for your son dearly, but just to let you know . We also care for him. So don't you dare tell me that we will put him in danger" Gray hissed angrily at my father. While he just glared at Gray. They were in other words, pissed off.

"I said no and that answer is final" My father said, trying his best not to snap and do something he will regret later on. He then collected his books and calmly left the room. Leaving Gray, Natsu, and Jellal speechless. _Completely _speechless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe that man, I mean who the % #^ does he think he is" Gray complained loudly, loud enough to let everyone in the whole mansion to hear all of his unpleasant curses. He wasn't even at least a bit scared of what's gonna happen to him if Jellal's father heard him.

"My father" Jellal said with a smile. He was very happy to know that _nothing _bad happened to his best friends and very happy to know that those _monsters _are gone.

"I know. But can't he just #$%^&*$%^# understand?" Gray hissed angrily as he began to curse more not even bothering that the man's son was there.

"Would you shut up for one minute?!" Natsu screamed angrily at Gray. He was thinking about a plan to persuade Mr. Fernandes, _again_. But this time, he was the one going persuade him.

"Why would #%$#$%^ shut up, you're the one who needs to shut up!"

"No, you're the one who needs to shut up!"

"Just shut up, I'm thinking"

"How can you be thinking, you're more like cursing right now"

In the middle of the fight, Jellal signed quietly and walked towards his room without his two best friends noticing as they began to fight again that is until they heard something or rather someone...

"What does that old man want?" Gray asked Natsu, as the two of them began to search where the voice was coming from and it turns out it came from the library. So they headed towards the door and begin eavesdropping.

"What do you mean I have to go to America?"

Upon hearing that, Gray smirked, he was happy to know that Mr. Fernandes will be out of town for who-knows-how-long and he decided to eavesdrop more. What he doesn't know, is that his pink-haired kind of best friend is already forming a plan.

"For how long? Five months?!"

And that was long enough for Natsu's plan. Natsu quickly pulled Gray away from the library door as he began pulling him towards Jellal's room.

"What?!"

"I think I might have an idea"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*_Knock*Knock*_

"Come in" Jellal said in his mono-tone voice as he began reading the book again. And to his surprise his two best friends came in, with a big smile on their handsome faces which creeped the heck out of Jellal as he looked at them suspiciously.

"Hey, Jellal good news. You're father said yes, you're transferring to Fairy High with us" Natsu said excitedly as he fist-pumped the air with that big smile on his face.

"Oh okay" Jellal said as he began to read at the book, again. Not really paying attention to what Natsu has said and it took him a few seconds to realize what his best friends has just said.

"WHAT?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So was that a cliffhanger or not anyways Did you guys like it? I hope you did and I just hope I didn't disappoint you. **

**And what do you think about the POV? Did you think it was understandable and sorry if it wasn't since I'm not used to writing POV's and I have to read good stories, awesome even to have the idea of POV's. I actually read ScarletXxXKhrymi's stories since they have POV's and she's really good at writing it. So I suggest you read them :D**

**Anyways for some reason, I wanna ask you guys this and you can guess. If you actually observe by the way I write you can probably guess How old am I. So the question is, How old am I?**

**Anyways Winner gets something XD**

**Or if you don't want to answer that. Rate this chapter from 1-5 Stars :D**

So any Opinions, questions or maybe Suggestions?

Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review in this story to let me know what you think :D

Reviews are highly appreciated and gives me inspiration to write and update faster :D

And

I hope you have a nice day, thank you for reading :D

-Arcobaleno-lover


	4. School Partners!

**Hello Everyone :D Long time no see *Dodges tomatoes and pitchforks***

**It's kind of late for me to internet right now. But I have to post this chapter so it's a risk I have to take XD BTW, Is it just me or did no one really update for like 3 days when suddenly BAM! ScarletXxXKhrymi updated her story and I really happy because for the last three days someone updated(from my favourite stories and authors)**

**Gynophobia is an abnormal fear of women. When Jellal is found with this phobia, he is kept away from all the girls. However, his best friends, Gray and Natsu believes he has to face his fear- but can Jellal face the scariest woman on Earth.**

**Anyways thank you so much for all the reviews :D Your all awesome and fantastic. I can't believe this story reached 38 reviews in just three chapters :D And Again, VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and will probably never own it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Jellal was pissed..._

"Oi, Jellal you okay?" Natsu said to Jellal as he roughly patted his back, making Jellal's chocolate ice-cream to fall off the ground. Upon seeing this, Natsu quickly muttered a sorry while looking at the already-melting-ice cream.

_Correction! Super pissed..._

"Yes..." Then came Jellal's blunt reply. He too was looking at his poor ice-cream on the ground.

Gray on the other hand, just shook his head slowly, clearly disappointed of Natsu. I mean really, how come Natsu was able to pass the entrance exam of their academy or should he say _ex-academy _which was obviously hard, considering that Gray himself had a hard time answering it_ and _doesn't notice that his best friend, Jellal whom he'd known in years was _clearly _pissed.

Now why was our dear Jellal pissed?

First, when Jellal was sleeping in his comfortable bed, not caring about the world. When suddenly, his best friends decided to slam the door open, resulting to a few cracks in it and poured cold water on him and his precious bed.

Second, Natsu _accidently _left his lunch in his house and decided to make a simple sandwich in their kitchen. But knowing Natsu, by the time he started cutting or cooking anything. All hell broke loose! Coincidently, before Natsu could destroy the whole kitchen Jellal was able to make him a ham sandwich. But he was scolded by the cook. And getting scolded by the cook was not a pretty thing...

Third, Gray and Natsu just had to fight, again in the middle of the street causing a lot of people to complain to him about the things being thrown. And after a few minutes some guy decided to throw a chair at him!

And worse of all, It was his first day at Fairy High. That school full of _monstrosity _or in a normal way a school full of girls who would surely attack him, considering his status. And by the time he steps on that school. He was sure he would die...Yes, people this is the day Jellal Fernandes dies! Or at least that's what he thought.

Jellal signed in frustration, again. As he tried to think of a way to not meet the girls, anything but the girls! Jellal then began to sweat uncontrollably as they began inching closer to the gate...

_Well, I hope this school has a back door..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, I need to go somewhere..." Jellal said calmly to his friends as he looked at the front gate of their new school, Fairy High. Luckily, there were no students or girls...yet_, _considering that it was exactly 6 o' clock and the classes' starts at 7 o' clock. But on the inside, Jellal was already bathing with sweat; he was not ready to meet any girl. Heck, he didn't even want to be here.

"And where might that be?" Gray asked suspiciously. He was well aware of Jellal's nervousness even though he did hide it professionally. But he was his best friend for a reason!

"Somewhere..." Jellal said as he began to slowly and calmly walk away from them, completely ignoring Gray and Natsu's protests. After the quick turn, Jellal was sure he was not seen any more by his friends so he decided to let out a big relieved sign.

Jellal then began wondering what made his father say yes. I mean, it was quite an impossible task to do that and you'd either have to be his mom or be a very skilled persuader. But then again, maybe he did think it was the only way to cure Jellal's phobia or someone hypnotized and threatened him.

After a few measly seconds, Jellal shrugged off the idea and decided to find the back door. Luckily, it only took him a few turns to find a suspiciously tall wall with sharp and dangerous things on the top of that. But, Jellal had skills and it only took him a minute to climb that wall using the trees. After landing quietly on the school grounds, he quickly sprinted towards the back door and entered it.

Though it never occurred him how he got those skills when he hadn't have any classes that can be considered as self-defence or anything like what he did a while ago. He just thought it was a normal thing, since when he was a child he would undergo experiences like that nevertheless he just shrugged it off saying it was just pure instincts. Yeah right, you call what you did a while ago pure instincts.

When Jellal entered the academy, he quickly acted like nothing happened, like he didn't do those things. Thinking no one saw him do that amazing stunt.

But boy was he wrong...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erza was having a pretty nice day to say at least...

No annoying rule breakers, No things assigned for her to do, No annoying rule breakers, No noisy kids, no annoying rule breakers, No school projects to do and did she say no annoying rule breakers. and for once, she can have her own free time even if it's only for 30 minutes.

But let's just say, all the things she decided to do didn't go as planned...

First, the canteen didn't sell any strawberry cake, saying they were 'out of stock'

Second, when she was able to find some of her precious strawberry cake outside the school grounds, some kid decided to bump into her making her beloved strawberry fall of the ground. Luckily for the kid, Erza didn't see his face.

Third, her best friend, Mira just had to be absent today.

And fourth, some blue-haired guy decided to use the back door to enter the school premises. But that didn't anger our favourite Titania, what triggered her anger is that there are two particular people wearing something formal following him and that did break the rule that says "No outsider should be able to step in this school" rule.

However, there was something intriguing about that man, his blue hair and green eyes...So to say, he was familiar. On the other hand, she might have seen someone with the similar features in a magazine that Mira was always showing her. What was its name again...Oh right! Sorcerer Weekly.

But that doesn't change the fact that he still violated the rules. She didn't know if the said person actually knew about the two guys following him but then again he was quite in a hurry when he entered the school's back door and those two guys did look quite strong.

No Matter!

Those two guys' posts as a threat and maybe, the blue-haired guy too can be a threat too. And everyone knows what happens to threats like them. Okay, no one actually knows what they do to them. But it is rumoured to be not so pretty...

_Time to confront someone..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oi you!" Natsu points dangerously at the guy on the left as he ran towards him, he then grabbed his collar and began to shake him rapidly. "Where is Jellal?!"

The poor student who was now shaking in fear didn't even know this Jellal guy and here he was being scared to death by a pink-haired guy trying to find this Jellal he was talking about.

"Natsu lay off, would you?"

"Why would I lay off?!"

"Because look at him, you scared him to death!"

"Well! If Jellal is gone, we would be in big trouble!"

"We!? don't you mean you?"

"Oi, you were part of this too!"

Natsu quickly let go of the unknown guy's collar as he barely dodges Gray's kick. Luckily, he knew some counter attacks so he did one, when Gray kicked Natsu, Natsu was able to dodge and grab Gray leg to trip him and make him loose balance.

Oh! But Gray wasn't letting any chance slip on winning. Unexpectedly, before he would trip, he was able to kick Natsu's face by using his other foot before he completely trips. Now, all the attention were towards them. But before they could do anything someone screamed...

"Titania is coming!"

Gray and Natsu didn't know who this Titania was? So they just continued their epic fight. I mean really, what do you expect from the two greatest athletes in Era Academy? No one would stop them right?

Wrong!

Because before they could attack each other, someone punched them both on the back of their heads, making them unconscious. And the last thing they saw and felt was a dark aura and a flash of Scarlet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Run!_

That was the only thing in Jellal's mind right now as a bunch of fan girls kept following him. He had to run or else he can do it _again_ and he doesn't want to. Jellal closed his eyes in pure panic as he ran for his dear life, not like he was gonna die or something. But he just felt like that whenever he feels a girl is near. It's just one of his pure instincts.

_Straight. Left. Right. Left. Straight_

Jellal kept muttering the words in his mind as he tried to glance around the area and memorizing it while closing his eyes, again. These girls were restless and they wouldn't stop until they get what they want. And they want him and he was sure he was gonna die!

_Right. Straight. Left. Right. Straight_

Seriously! How big is this school? Jellal was sure this school is bigger than his last school, Era Academy. But, there were rumours that Era has secret rooms in it so he really can't judge.

_Left. Straight. Left. Right. Straight_

Where were Natsu and Gray when he needs them? He was sure both of them cold buy him some time to hide or something. But then again, he did ditch them. However, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is running AS FAST YOU CAN!

_Straight. Left. Right. Straight. Lef-_

WAIT!

Was that Natsu and Gray lying on the floor? Unconscious!

Okay! He already said that he wouldn't judge. But this was an exception; I mean he just saw both of his best friends unconscious and probably dead on the floor. He's been running for 45 minutes and he's exhausted but these girls weren't even breaking a sweat and this school is so noisy, it drove him crazy. Lastly, what kind of monster took out Gray and Natsu? **(A.N: Oh Jelly, you shouldn't say that, considering that you would be in love with that monster someday! And watch Fairy Tail since I'm sure you can in this story. Anyways enough blabbering...)**

Miraculously, Jellal was able to find a guy with blue hair when he caught a glance at the way. Quickly, he ordered him to run in one of the scariest tone you have ever hears, since he is still closing his eyes in full panic. The said guy on the other hand, nodded and began to run as fast as he can. But not fast enough because on the next turn the fan girls got him.

Jellal tried to hide his face in the locker, pretending he was finding something. But it was pretty obvious that he was afraid and scared, considering that he's shaking uncontrollably right now.

_Oh how did his day ended up like this?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After defeating the two trouble makers a while ago, Erza was more than ready to face the _threat_ and his other two subordinates. But first , she has to find him first...

Erza was calmly walking on the hallways as the students tried to step out of the way. Erza signed in frustration quietly as she saw all of their reactions. Are the students really that scared of her? The only person that wasn't scared of her is her best friend, Mira the school idol.

But at least they respected her, right?

Erza pushed those thoughts aside as she mentally cursed herself for losing her concentration. After a few minutes of walking, she still didn't find the threat and she was becoming a little impatient, considering that classes will start at 7 o' clock. But she is not giving up. No sir! She will find that person at all costs...

Erza then began walking again while observing the students with her captivating brown eyes. Some of the students shivered in fear while some blushed when Erza looked at them(Boys). All in all everything was fine until...

"Jellal-sama, wait for us!"

"Jellal, I love you!"

"Jellal-san, be mine?!"

Whatever the ruckus was about, she was 100% sure it was all about that Jellal guy. Surprisingly, someone with amazing speed ran past her and she was able to catch a glimpse of blue. Sure, it was a surprise to find someone with blue hair, considering she has a scarlet-coloured hair. But what caught her attention is that he is running and running is against the rules.

Erza easily followed the girls, using the shortcut that she, a few chosen people and the principal knew about. However the girls were gone and they weren't even looking anymore. Coincidently, she was able to find a suspicious blue-haired guy facing a locker and shaking uncontrollably.

"You!" Erza called out as she pointed her finger on the blue-haired guy who she assumed was named Jellal. Erza raised one of her eyebrows when the said guy didn't even turn. But before, Erza could attack him from behind, the man turned to reveal a handsome young man.

" ?" Then came Jellal's wimpy answer. He was sweating uncontrollably and shaking too. He knew that he was talking to a girl and the girl seemed like she was picking a fight with him. Although, he did sound like a wimpy kid from one of the stories he read. But, he didn't care, this was his phobia and that's it.

"You dare endanger out school by inviting outsiders to come here?!" Erza demanded an answer from Jellal who was now cowering in fear. Not because of Erza, but because he was a girl and though he would not admit it out loud. Girls are scary. Or did he admit it out loud?

Jellal didn't know what the girl was talking about. Him inviting outsiders Pfftt he wasn't even allowed to go outside unless he has to go to school or something important. Though, he did feel like someone was following him.

" ?"

"So you won't talk huh? Well, two can play at that game" Erza smirked at Jellal's closed yet panicking eyes, thinking he was daring for her to fight, since he did have skills when he climbed that wall and she was sure the principal said no one can climb it. But, he was wrong.

Erza punched Jellal's face, causing him to fly over the wall and hitting it with great impact that it left a mark. A big mark, but Jellal wasn't backing down. If there was one thing he learned to endure in their little _adventures_ with his best friends is to take little glances and closing his eyes again. So Jellal did it, but Erza was fast to it's hard to keep up. So he had only one choice, if he wants to live...

Open his eyes...

And fight her...

But, how much he tried he couldn't do it. He tried to glance at what she's doing and tried to predict her next move and dodge it easily. But he can't open his eyes completely, not when she's right in front of him!

Erza was supposed to kick his guts next. Unfortunately, the school principal, Makarov saw them and ordered them to stop.

_They were in so much trouble..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Makarov couldn't believe the papers in his hands right now as he glared dangerously at the two students in front of him. It was the first day of school! And they destroy and the main hallway in just one fight. Talk about destructive, right?

"Master, I'm sorry" Erza quickly apologizes at Makarov as he glared at the blue-haired guy right next to her who was still shaking uncontrollably. "Please punish me"

"That is not necessary, Ms. Scarlet" Makarov said sternly as he looked at the blue-haired boy with pity. The poor boy must have been traumatized. But, Jellal was not traumatized, he was just scared. He was just scared to death because there was a girl beside him.

"You boy, _kindly_ tell me your name?" Makarov said to Jellal as he tried to cheer up the said boy with his words. The truth is that Makarov should have known him already if he read the new school paperwork or files a while ago. But that was a big _**IF**_

"J-Jellal..."

"Jellal what?"

"J-je..jellal Fer..n-nandes"

The name sounded very familiar to Makarov...

Hhmmm, Jellal Fernandes...Jellal Fernandes

That's when it hit him.

Jellal Fernandes was the son of Kiyan Fernandes, the current Chairman and CEO of the Fernandes industries. Not only was he influential and powerful. But he is also married to Eara, a known supermodel and actress throughout the whole world. In other words, both of them were legendary...

Oh my Goodness!

He has just traumatized the son of one of the most powerful couple throughout the whole world. If not, the most powerful and famous couple throughout the whole world. Makarov laughed bitterly as he tried his best to cheer up Jellal. No! Jellal don't do this to your old principal!

"Erza, please give us some private time" Makarov said calmly, he tried to sound as calm as possible. But knowing Erza, she probably figured out that he was panicking inside. I mean, she wasn't appointed to be the Student Council President for no reason at all!

Upon hearing this, Erza nodded as she quickly left the room without any complaint. Surprisingly, Jellal quickly huffed a loud and long relieved sign when Erza left. So he wasn't traumatized. Awesome! Now time for a little bit of punishment.

"Now, as you can see Mr. Fernandes. Both of you had destroyed the main hallway" Makarov said as he pulled out pictures of the now destroyed hallway.

"And that would cause a lot of money"

Jellal quickly nodded, He was not going to complain when Makarov would ask him to pay up the repairs. But really, he wasn't even attacking. But then again, if he didn't dodge, those cracks and destroyed things wouldn't be ruined right now.

"But, I decided that it would be inappropriate for both of you to pay up. So let's settle this in a good ol' fashion way"

Jellal just nodded in agreement again. But something tells him, it wouldn't be as good as he expected, considering the smirk in Makarov's old face. No offence but it did look kind of old. **(A.N: Oh Jelly, you shouldn't say that. You'll hurt his feelings)**

"And what might that be?"

"I can see that your relationship with Ms. Scarlet is a little bit rocky at first" Makarov smiled at Jellal while he just looked at him with suspicious eyes. "But everything will work out"

No! Don't tell him...

"So I decided that you would be Erza's school partner until the end of the year" Makarov said enthusiastically at Jellal who was now trying to day no with a desperate voice. I mean, If he was scared to death on his first, what made him think he can survive the whole semester?

"Well, then it's settled, I'll tell Erza tomorrow"

Jellal looked at Makarov with the most horrendous face he can come up with...

_Oh! How did his day turned into this!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So yeah! I'm tired and I need to study for the exams next week(I know, I know. Next week is a pretty long journey. But that's how important my grade is and I wanna make my parents proud :D) So how was it, Was it good and worth it? Anyways I'm sorry if you saw a lot of mistakes since I haven't actually check it yet. So I'm gonna check it tomorrow.**

**P.S: Did you guy's see the new JeRza story called _"Meet my Bad Boy Guitar"_ Well, me and ScarletXxXKhrymi are working on it and I can see me having fun writing the chapters :D Since I'm that Smartish kind of Crazy kid on schook(Don't forget A Girl gamer, kind-of-socially-awkward on the first day of school XD and a whole lot more)(Shameless advertisement XD I'm sorry I'm feeling random)**

**Anyways enough blabbering and it's time for the next question of the day XD I will answer the question on the last chapter, if you PM-ed me :D**

**Question Of the Day :D**

**What do you think about the 'school partner' Makarov was telling about, any guesses what it is OR Why are people following Jellal, any guesses? XD**

**P.P.S: I'm sorry if the characters are OOC :C**

**So any Opinions, questions, or maybe Suggestions?**

**Don't forget to Favourite, follow and review and let me know what you think :D**

**Reviews are highly appreciated :D**

**I hope you have a nice day and thank you for reading**

**And**

**Lastly,**

**Happy Writing :D**

**-Arcobaleno-lover**


End file.
